1. Field
Some example embodiments of the inventive concepts may relate generally to package on packages. Some example embodiments of the inventive concepts may relate generally to package on packages that dispose stack connection balls used to stack bottom packages and top packages only around two sides facing each other among sides of a protective material including chip dies attached to a printed circuit board of the bottom packages. Some example embodiments of the inventive concepts may relate generally to mobile computing devices having the package on packages.
2. Description of Related Art
Packaging of a semiconductor chip may refer to intermediate step processes for connecting chip dies to external systems. As uses of portable devices such as smart phones and tablet personal computers (PCs) appears to be increasing, manufacturers may try to develop portable devices which are lighter and smaller. A considerably large number of integrated circuits may be used in the portable devices, and each of the integrated circuits may be packaged into semiconductor packages.
A package on package (PoP) saves may save space of system boards, and may be necessary for manufacture of smart phone and tablet PCs to reduce sizes of portable electronic devices. In particular, memory packages (e.g., top packages) may be stacked over logic packages (e.g., bottom packages) to reduce surface areas of printed circuit boards (PCBs). In order to reduce sizes of the portable electronic devices including a plurality of package on packages, sizes and heights of each of the plurality of package on packages may need to be decreased.